Chara At The Dentist
by hubworld77
Summary: After Chara eats Way Too Many Chocolates she gets A Toothache So Papyrus Suggests That Sans takes both Frisk And Chara to The Dentist for Their Checkup... What will these Two get themselves In Well, Read to find out!;)


One Night At Papyrus and Sans's House Everyone was having Dinner well... Everyone Except Chara... Who was Stubbornly pushing away her Plate Of Spaghetti that Papyrus made for Her And Frisk as His brother Already Ate because he had Grillby's And Flowey... Well, he can't eat because he's A Flower!

Papyrus: *He says while in Annoyance* HUMAN YOU MUST EAT YOUR PLATE OF SPAGHETTI BESIDES YOU WANT DESERT DO YOU?

Chara: No thanks besides Why can't Smiley Trashbag Have It?*She Asked*

Sans: Grillby's...*The Lazy Skeleton Replied before nodding off to Sleep,*

Chara: Frisk?

Frisk: Ate Mine... Urp! And It was Good...*She said to her partner In Satisfaction as she patted her Belly!*

Chara: Asri...

Flowey: Flower Remember...? Can't eat diddly Squat!*He Reminded Her Sister*

Chara: *She then says while smirking as she then crossed her Arms* Oh Well, I guess I'll have to Go Empty Handed Then...

Frisk: Come On Chara you have to Eat Something!*She Stated*

Chara: Don't Care but Thanks...*She says but as before she was going to leave she then smelled something Something Famillier to Her...* *Sniff Sniff* Is That...?

Frisk: It Is!*She then lifted up the plate revealing A Lot Of Chocolate...* We Are Having Chocolate Bars for Desert...*She says Gleefully!*

Chara:*She then Says In A Zombie Like Way as she Started to Drool...* Chocolate Bars...*She says as she then shakes Left And Right to come to her Senses...* *Ahem* So Paps... If I eat All of My Spaghetti than I Can Have A Chocolate Bar?*She Asked*

Papyrus: THAT IS CORRECT HUMAN... IF YOU EAT ALL OF YOUR SPAGHETTI THEN YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE CHOCOLATE YOU CAN HANDLE!*HE SAID PROUDLY!*

Chara: ALL Of IT?*She said Happily As Her Stomach then Growls In Agreement!* GROWL!* She knew she wouldn't Turn Down On Chocolate I Mean It's the Best Thing in the World... Or at least to her in her honest Opinion But... UGH,*She Groaned as she then thought to Herself...*(But I hate Papyrus's Spaghetti It's so Gross And Weird... But, If I don't eat it then Not Only I won't be able to have those Delicious Bars. But than Papyrus will be Sad and start Crying which I'll feel bad which I'll get A bad Time from A Lazy Comedian!)*Then A Light Bulb Appears from Her Head...* I think I Have An Idea!*She says as she then Evilly Looks at the Sleeping Skeleton Hehehe... She Giggles as she then rubbed her Hands...* *As she then walked to The Sleeping Skeleton while holding her Plate she then Aproches Him Innocently as she began to whistle as she finally made it to Sans... As she says with A Sly Smirk on her Face! Open Wide Sans Cuz Noodles Are on the Menu!*She says as she then opened his mouth but as she was gonna drop her dinner to Sans's Stomach Just Then...*

Sans: *He then Bolted Right Up As than using his Magic he lifted The Spaghetti and Stepped on Chara's Foot using Her as Some Sort of A Trashcan as he then dropped the Now Cold Spaghetti as it made it all the Way For her Stomach!*

Chara: Hey!*She Says while Gulping Down Her Meal!*

Sans;*He then calls Out to his brother as he than Says...* Hey, Paps Kiddo ate all her Dinner!*He says with A Yawn As he then went back to Sleep!*

Chara:*BURPS* Ugh... I'm Done! (God I Hate You!) *She thought Bitterly to Herself!*

Papyrus: EXCELLENT! I GUESS YOU CAN HAVE YOUR DESERT NOW HUMAN...*As He then lifts up the plate of Chocolate Chara Then Starts to take Away the Plate From Him!*

Chara: Mine! I call Dibs On All Of It! Ha Ha...*She Said with A Laugh as she then begins to Run To Sans's Room!*

Frisk: CHARA! *She Whined!*

Papyrus: *He Said Reassuring to Frisk Offering A Large Chocolate Cake!* FEAR NOT HUMAN I MADE ANOTHER ONE JUST LAST NIGHT FOR YOUR HUNGRY TUMMY!

Frisk: Yay!*She Says with Excitement... Thanks, Papyrus!*She said to the Happy Go Lucky Skeleton as she then began eating The Cake...*

Meanwhile, The Greedy Chocolate Obsessed Child continued her Chocolate Bar binge... She continued to Keep eating as unaware to her what she didn't know.

CHOMP CHOMP SCARF SCARF GULP GULP!

1 Hour Later...

Chara: UGH!*She Groaned as she then says while grabbing the Final Bar Of Chocolate that was on the Plate... As her Tummy tried to reason with the Greedy Girl with A...* GROOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!*As It Growled In Agony as Chara then yells back at her belly!*

Chara: SHUTUP YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THE MATTER! SO CAN IT WITH THE GROWLING AND LET ME CHOW DOWN IN PEACE!*She Says Angerliy at her Rumbling Tummy... As She was taking a bite Something Happened as Then...* CRUNCH! ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*She Screamed In Agony throughout the Night...*

The Next Day...

Chara:*She then says Groggily as she took a loud Yawn as she Woke Up!* Ughh... What hap- OW!*She says as her Mouth was then turned Bright Red more than Her Eyes... as it made A heartbeat-like sound every time she bites into Something...* THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP! My Tooth... My Poor Poor Tooth! It hurts so Much I guess I let My eyes be bigger than my Stomach...*She says Admittingly as she tried to Reassure herself while getting Up... Oh Well, At least I didn't threw Up!*She says with A Smile as her Belly Growls Angerliy at her for yelling to her stomach last Night her tummy decides to teach her A Lesson!* GROWL! Had to Jinx It!*She says as she quickly goes to the Bathroom...*

Frisk: Morning Chara!*She said Cheerfully as she then says in concern as she examines her...* You Ok...? Why is your Mouth Red?

Chara: It's My Tooth! And It hurts like Hell!*She says as she rubbed it...**She then looks at Sans... Which it appears he is reading A book on bad Puns!* Good Morning I guess Sans. How did you Sleep?*She Asked Him!*

Sans: I slept Fine... Chocolate Got Your Tounge Kiddo?*He Said with A Wink!*

Chara: NO!*She lied as she then tries to think of An Excuse...* I was Uh... Doing My Weekly Crunch Exercises and they were Tiring Me...

Frisk: Can we see you do them?*She said with A Smirk!*

Chara:*She then says with A Shocked Expression on her Face...* Wait... WHAT?

Sans: I mean your teeth Must be Pretty Stiff from eating all of those Chocolate Bars last Night... So Go Ahead Do It...

Chara: Are you Serious...?*She Says To make sure that he wasn't Lying.*

Frisk: Oh, He's Serious Chara... Unless You're making Up Excuses to Hide The REAL Reason On Why!*She says with her Smirked Expression Still Intact On Her Face!*

Chara:*She then Angerliy Says to her Companion as she then moves closer to Her and Said...* Your Calling ME A Lier!? I WILL Prove to You That I Am Not Making Any Stupid Excuses just because I ate Way too Many Chocolate Bars Last Night!*She then begins to slowly but surely begin to Grind or as she puts it... "Excercise" Her Teeth!

GRIND GRIND GRIN... CRUNCH!

Chara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Some Time Later...

Papyrus: LET'S SEE HEAR...*He said as he opened her Mouth and sees the damage on the Broken Tooth!* GOLLY! YOU SURE DID A NUMBER ON YOUR TOOTH HUMAN...*

Chara: Is it really that... OW! Bad?*She said as she rubbed her Now Red Mouth!*

Sans: Yep, You did quite A Number on your Tooth it would take A Ton of work done to get it fixed... And I Mean A SkelaTON Of Work Done!*He Winked* *Rimshot*

Frisk:*She Giggles at the Lazy Comedian's Pun!*

Papyrus: UGH! SANS!*He Groans In Annoyance...*

Chara: UGH! Serious- OW! Ly!* *She says as she rubbed it in Agony*

Papyrus: SANS! YOUR JOKES AREN'T HELPING!*He Scolded Him...*

Sans: Come On Paps, I'm Only Trying to HEALTH Her Out!*He says Still Winking* *Rimshot*

Papyrus: *Facepalms*

Frisk:*She than started to laugh so hard that she fell on the Floor...* Woah!

Papyrus: *He Then quickly runs to the Young Pacifist Child and then says with Worry!* ARE YOU OK FRISK!? DO YOU NEED HELP!?

Frisk: *She then Reassured The Worrisome Skeleton as she then tells Him As she was slowly but surely standing Up...* Nope! I'm good but thanks for the Offer Papyrus.*She Said to him with A Smile on her face...*

Papyrus: NO PROBLEM FRISK!*He Said with Pride, As he then Suggested while talking to his Lazy Brother!* I KNOW... SINCE I'LL BE WORKING THIS LATE PRETTY MUCH ON MY PUZZLES... WHY NOT TAKE THESE TWO FOR THEIR CHECKUP SANS!?

Sans: ... Eh, Sure

Papyrus: *Who was now shocked by This News as He Then Says...* *GASPS* REALLY!?

Sans: Nope!*He replied with A Wink!*

Papyrus: AGH! SANS!*HE SAID TO HIM ANGERLIY AS HE CONTINUOUSLY KEPT STOMPING HIS RIGHT FOOT TO THE GROUND THE WHOLE ROOM THE SHAKE AND RUMBLE!*

Frisk: I Is Pa- Papyrus Go GGGonna be Alright SsSans..?.*She Asked who is now Concerned As she was Stuttering as she then turns her head back to Sans, As she then asked him by Saying...* BbBU But Wha- What About Chara?

Sans: *He then Says In reassurance to the Young Pacifist Child* Eh... Don't Worry About the Brat, Besides I'm sure she'll Come Eventually...*He says to her with A Wink.* Now Come on Kiddo Let's Go!*Then With A Snap of his fingers, As he then summoned A Portal Using his Magic as both him and Frisk walked through the Portal...*

Chara: OW!*She says As she continuously Rubbed her Red Mouth... As she says Admittingly* God, None Of this would've happened If I Had- *Sniff Sniff* Wait... What's that...? ! IT'S CHOCOLATE!*Without Warning she then begins to Run as she then says while drooling...* Ok, Forget What I Said About Earlier Wheather My Tooth Hurts Or Not That Chocolate Is Mine! Forget That Aching Tooth!*She Says as she then makes in time as she then makes it in time to the Portal. As she then grabs the "Chocolate" As she then Triumphinty And Pride As she then Boasted and Bragged...* Hah! I have It It's All Mine! All For... *POOF* Me? Hey What Happened To Th- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*She said As she began falling...*

Papyrus:*Unaware while He Continued Stomping With Anger... Just Then A Bottle Of Hot Sauce fell though one of his Eye Sockets As Then...* *As A Ton Of Flames then popped up from his Sockets!* AHHH! MY EYES!*He Said as he then started to run to The Kitchen Sink As he then Started to Run The Water as he then puts his Entire Head into the Water as It then filled up his Eye Sockets... As he then rinses his Sockets out!* Ahh, That's Better... Now Onto My Puzzles...*He Said while turning Off the Sink as he then goes to his Room!*

Back With Chara

Chara: *She then looks At her Watch which was Undertale Themed... With The Song Undertale playing As she checked her watch as she then says In Annoyance!* UGH! How Long Is this Fall? It's been Three Whole Hours An- BAM! OW...

Sans: Hey, Ya Made It... See Kid nothing to Worry About Frisk, She's Fine.*The Lazy Skeleton Reassured Her with Another Wink!*

Chara: *She then Glared At Sans In Annoyance as she then Grumbles!* Why... *She said as she covered her face with her Hands... As she then Asked Sans* The Chocolate Bar Was A Trick to get me Here Wasn't It?

Sans: Yup!*He says to her with A Wink.*

Chara: UGH!*She Says as she then Covers her face In Annoyance...* I hate You So Much!

Sans: I hate You Too!*He Replied Back as he then Fell Asleep!*

Frisk: Oh Come On Chara I'm Sure It Won't Be That Bad...*She Reassured Her Partner*

Chara: *She then Rolled Her Eyes as she says Sarcastically to Frisk...* Uh Huh Sure...

Representative: Frisk Chara The Docter will see you now...*He Said*

Frisk: Come On Chara Let's Go!*She says as she then grabs Her Hand as she then began to Run!*

Chara: Woah!

In Dr. Smiley's Office

Dr. Smiley: Can You Open Up for Dr. Smiley?*He Asked Chara Sweetly to Her...*

Chara: NO!*She Said Angerliy To the Sweet Doctor As she then Crosses Her Arms...*

Frisk: CHARA!*She Scolded Her*

Dr. Smiley: I'll give you this Sugar-Free Candy if you Open your Mouth...*He Said As He Shown Her The Lolipop In his Hand!*

Chara: HMPH!

Frisk: Do It For Me Pretty Please Chara...?*She Says As she then gave her the Puppy Dog Eyes!*

Dr. Smilely: I'll give you this Really Cool T-Shirt If you Open Your Mouth!*He Offered Her Showing The T-Shirt*

Chara: Nope!*She Said to the Doctor...*

Frisk: Hmm... *A Light Bulb then Appeared from Her Head* CHARA YOUR BROTHER'S IN DANGER!

Chara: ! *Her Eyes Then Widened as she then says with Worry As she then Yells Out...* ASRIAL WHERE ARE YOU DON'T WO-!*She was then Stopped by Dr. Smiley who was now checking her Teeth!*

Dr. Smiley: A HAH! There They Are... Nice Going Frisk!*He Then Said to the Young Pacifist Child as he then Gave her A Good Old Thumbs Up!*

Frisk: You're Welcome... Just Happy to Help!*She said with A Smile!*

Chara:*She Then Muffled while glaring At Frisk as she then says Sarcastically To Her...* Yeah, THANKS Frisk!

Frisk: It's for the Best for You Chara...*She Reminded Her...*

Chara: Mmm...*She Then Said In Defeat* Fine! But Make It Quick Doc!*She Demanded.*

Dr. Smiley: Yes Ma'm!*He Says As He then Saluted to Her...* Besides, I'm Almos-

Chara:*Just Then Her Now Red And Pretty Much Cracked Tooth Grabs The Doctor As Then...* GULP!

Frisk: !

Chara: !

Frisk: Di... DID YOU JUST ATE HIM?

Chara: Serves Him Right For Pestering Me So Much.

Frisk: ! CHARA! He was trying to Help You Not Hurt You!*She Scolds Her.*

Chara:*Mimics Frisk on what she Said...*

Frisk: *Facepalms* UGH! Open Up...

Chara: Ahh... *She then Does So...*

Frisk: *She then Goes Inside Her Partner's Mouth to rescue Him...*

Chara: GULP!

Frisk: BLEH! I Can't Believe I'm In Chara's Mouth... This is So Gross Since when Did She even brushed her...

Dr. Smiley: *Struggling* Frisk is that You?

Frisk: *She then looks Up!* ! WHAT IS THAT THING?

Tooth: RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dr. Smiley: It Appears to be I seem to be Stuck!*He Says while Grunting while to get himself Free.*

Frisk: Don't Worry, I'll Save you Just Hang On Tight... *She Says to him with Reassurance...*

Dr. Smiley: Ok...*He Replied!*

Frisk: Now what to... AHAH! *She Then Grabbed A Familiar Remote That Alphy's gave Her Some Time Ago... As just then Her SOUL Then Turned Yellow... As she then Began to shoot Away as Then...*

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Chara BLEAH!*She said as then Spat Out the Duo Now Covered In Blood... As she then asked her Companion!* What Happened In There?

Frisk: *She then Replied to her with A Snarky Deadpanned response by saying...* Don't Ask...

15 Minutes Later...

Sans: *YAWN* Heh, Welp that was Worth 15 Minutes I wonder How...

Both Frisk and Chara then both walked out with the blood Stained on their Shirts...

Sans: Hey Your Back What Did I, Miss also what happened to your clothes Kiddo You Didn't...

Frisk: No Sans, Chara didn't Kill Him Basically... I Had to Rescue Dr. Smiley from A Tooth Monster that came to life... Since Chara ate all of that Chocolate...*She Stated as she groaned in Annoyance.*

Sans: ... Eh Ok, *He says with A Shrug!*

Chara: ! Ok... Ok... OK? Did you not hear said My Cracked Up Tooth turned into A Monster... She could have been Hurt!*She Scolded Him...*

Frisk: And the Tables have Turned...*She Remarks as she then Rolled her Eyes!*

Sans: What Are Ya Tori? Second, The Kid's faced Worse... The Weed and King Asgore Himself... The Former bein' That Your Brother was the God Of Hyperdeath Not to mention the Prince Kiddo.*He Added*

Chara;*Sighs* I guess your right...*She Said Admittily*

Frisk: The Latter Being that Your Father was Misunderstood and He is A Very Sweet Person That-

Chara: Was going to Murder You?*She Says as she then rose an Eyebrow*

Frisk: Heh Heh, Yeah...*She said Embarrisingly*

Sans: Not to Mention that your Mother Always gives him The Short end of the Stick... Even though He learned his Lesson and Wants to try to Be A Better Person!*He Reminded as he then says as he Got UpAnd Opened A Portal using his Magic...* So You Kiddo's Ready to Go?

Both: Ready!*They said To lazy Skeleton as they then begin to leave the Clinic...*

Frisk: I Hope You Learned Your Lesson after All of This...*She Reminded*

Chara: Yeah Yeah Yeah, Don't eat too many sweets or you'll Get A Belly Ache Or A Toothache As I Did...

Frisk: *Giggles As she took A Huge Bite Of A Lolipop as than...* ! CRUNCH OW! MY TOOTH...

Chara: *She then Started Smirking as she Says Gloatfully You Never shouldn't have ate That LoliPop! HA Ha!

Frisk: *She then Snapped as she said to her friend Angerliy* Oh Sh- GULP!

Chara: AHH!

Frisk: Chara where Ar-*Her Eyes widened As she then came to A Realization On What Happen... She Then Face Palms as she finally says before Heading off to the Couch to Sleep... *Sigh* Here We Go Again!

Chara:*Who says while being Stuck in Frisk's Mouth who then sees A Leaf as she then Says before she Rolled her Eyes!* *Sighs* Me and My Big Mouth... I can't believe this... This Is UnbeLEAFable!*She Punned In Defeat as she then Waited to go back to see Dr. Smiley Once Again.

The End


End file.
